


Волосы

by Eibhleann, WTF_Young_Adult



Series: Я хочу тебя поцеловать [2]
Category: Andreas Steinhöfel - Die Mitte der Welt
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eibhleann/pseuds/Eibhleann, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Young_Adult/pseuds/WTF_Young_Adult
Summary: Волосы Вольфа блестят на солнце, волнистые, золотистые, густые.





	Волосы

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл "Я всегда хочу тебя поцеловать": 2. Привязанность

Вольф рассказывал, когда его мама была жива, одной из семейных традиций было расчесывание. Прежде чем ложиться спать, его отец брал в руки деревянную расческу с мелкими-мелкими зубчиками и расчесывал мамины локоны. Он восхищался её волосами, их густотой, блеском. Отец даже научился заплетать косы и иногда, когда он расчёсывал маму утром, заплетал длинные-длинные косы и укладывал их как корону. Не было никого красивее, чем Эльза, не было никого более счастливого, чем мужчина рядом с ней. 

По крайней мере, так говорили соседи, или бабушка, или сам отец Вольфа. Я никогда не уточнял, кто рассказывал Вольфу об этом маленьком ритуале. Я боялся спросить, о чем говорил его отец, когда расчёсывал Вольфа в детстве, как часто он брал в руки гребень, как часто оставался в кровати Вольфа на ночь, обнимая его как свою давно ушедшую жену. Я боюсь спросить, потому что не хочу услышать ответ.

Сейчас, когда волосы Вольфа блестят на солнце, я любуюсь им. Мы сидим втроем на поляне: я, Вольф и Диана. Может быть, к нам позже присоединится Дэннис. Пока что Диана плетет второй венок из полевых цветов. 

Вольф сидит в высокой траве, обняв руками ноги. На его голове венок из белых ромашек.

Я целую его в затылок, он наклоняет голову, открывая доступ к шее. Я чувствую себя таким теплым, таким полным этим днем. Рядом со мной Диана, она улыбается. Рядом со мной Вольф. Привязанность, вот, что я хочу выразить этим поцелуем. Бесконечную близость к этому тихому парню с живыми – наконец-то живыми! — глазами.


End file.
